Roleplaying
RP Tips, Rules, and Guidelines on the Forum Roleplaying on DBNU is not only welcome but encouraged! More info to come but the basics are included in the links above. The RP setting has a Timeline independant from the game content. Related Help Files Help Roleplay RP (role-play) is the storytelling of DBNU. It's how your character becomes a person or candy or whatever. Surely everyone is aware of this, but just in case, I'll explain it in some detail. There are a few types of RP session. The Solo session, a group session, and an event session. A Solo RP is simply a single player writing out a story of training, exploration, or whatever. Some people consider this type of RP boring and uneventful, but there are those that use it, and it has it's uses. A Solo RP can range from just a few posts to paragraphs of detail. Solo Rps can just be simply posted to the forum. The RPP value of a Solo RP depends on varying things, but typically 1-5 pts, with the possibility of more in the case where someone posts a book about their character. A Group RP session consists of more than one player that is not preplanned. This type of RP could start out as a Solo, but anyone can join in an RP, making it Group RP. Group RP doesn't necessarily need or have to be combat. An RP clan could just be hanging out, eating sammiches. If well RPed, logged and posted to the forum, Group RPs can be worth typically 2-10 RPP. Event RP sessions are hosted by an Immortal, and are typically preplanned, with announcements posted in gnote. Event RP will follow a 'story' written by the immortal. Each 'story' will connect to each other, telling the tale of DBNU. For Event RP, some players may be called to play bad guys, some good(of course). The admin of the RP may even opt to play the role of a 'super boss' Event RP will have ranging values of RPP reward, typically stated in the Event info. To take part in RP sessions, players will use the Chat channel. This channel requires an authorized background. See Help Bio For thorough rewards for taking part in the RP here at DBNU, See Help RPrewards The following are expect ed by ALL players and immortals taking part in RP. 1. No Godmoding. This means autododging attacks, autohitting with your attacks or ignoring the effects of another players attacks. Any issues with Godmoding are punishable by removal from the RP, a penalty to RPP, or a ban from RP all-together. 2. The powerlevel of players is based mostly upon in game rank. (Ascendent, Titan, Omni, etc) HC characters have the benefit of RPing outside that restriction, but be fair. HC are not allowed to ignore rule 1. 3. Know the difference between IC and OOC. IC is what a character says, thinks, does. OOC is what a player thinks, says, does. Note: Any use of IC to bash or harrass a player or immortal will be enforced as if it were OOC, as an immortal sees necessary. 4. Keep logs of All RP. If you want RPP, you have to have proof of RP. This may not be necessary at an Event session, otherwise: No Log Means No RPP. Help RPTips This helpfile will help people better understand what can and cannot be done in roleplays. There is a lot of confusion about how much damage one can do to the planet Earth. Most believe "Oh, you can't destroy such-and-such city." Well, people, you gotta realize this is Dragonball DBZ/DBGT. There is going to be planet damage. You can't expect a 100bil base character to not be able to destroy a city. Of course, this is for the evil people who want to destroy and conquer planets. But for good guys, you can use the Dragon Balls to wish back planets/cities/peopleand more which will be talked about later Some guidelines people should follow while roleplaying: * Destroying planets/cities: You may destroy cities that are on planet Earth but in the case that you do you must also post a note on the roleplay board with the name of the city/planet you destroyed, so that people who survived are able to wish others back with the use of another planets' Dragon Balls. * Wishes: Wishes are allowed, though they can not meet certain extremes such as- You cannot wish for more than a 5% powerlevel increase; this will only affect in roleplay powerlevel, and will not go up as your in game PL increases for example if you are at 100 PL and wish for a 5% pl gain you would go from 100 to 105, but when you get to 5000, your PL would not increase by 5%, so it's only a temporary increase. * God Roleplaying: Do not do this; an example of God RPing would be if you forced another player to do something. For example, if Goku had thrown a punch at Bardock and Bardock decided to dodge the attack and grab Goku's arm. That would be unacceptable. He could only lunge forward and attempt to grab it, unless he first asked the other player for permission. * God RP2: The other side of the coin. Don't assume you can dodge, block, or ignore everything. Don't be afraid to take a hit. Don't shy away from taking some damage in a fight. Even if you're dramatically stronger than your opponent, don't act like you're invincible; Krillin narrowly missed killing two villains who far outclassed him using his Kienzan technique. Dragonball New Universe: Hope's Beginning takes place well after the end of DragonBall-GT, about 25 years after the end of DBZ. Immortals were formed after long training in the afterlife. These beings were chosen by the Kaioshin to be granted immortality in order to watch over the Universe and the various planets more directly. Their power is truly immense but they do have limits and refrain from killing mortals. These guidelines are subjected to changes and could be changed at any time so keep a check up on this helpfile, among others. Have fun roleplaying. Any idea's you have you can either gnote to us (when they are up) or post to the forums at http://dbnu.genesismuds.com/ Help RPTips2 This entry is intended help players better understand the RP setting in Dragonball New Universe. DBNU follows not just the original Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT, but also uses details from the movies, video games, and other media. Basically, just about anything with the DRAG(*)NBALL logo on it is fair game. * The timeframe takes place about 20 years after the end of GT, roughly 25 after DBZ. * Planet Vegeta has been restored along with the Saiyan race. This means you don't need to worry about a complicated backstory if you play as one. Same goes for any Halfbloods who don't mind being around age 19 or younger. * A rebellion has begun among the Saiyans. There are those who support the revived King Vegeta as the rightful ruler, others who oppose his rule due to his failure against Frieza, and still others who abandoned their planet to enlist with the restructured Planet Trade Organization. * The Planet Trade Organization is now under the control of Frieza's son, Kuriza. While still ambitious, he's not as maliciously evil as his father. Though he does hold a grudge for the deaths of his family at the hands of the Saiyans of Earth, he's sensible enough to avoid taking action against the planet; at least, directly. * On Earth, an emerging group calling themselves the Red Ribbon Reserves have recovered one of Dr. Gero's backups and begun construction on new androids. Many androids have been recovered and reformed by Capsule Corp. * There has also been the institutions of the New Turtle and Crane Style schools of martial arts, founded by Krillin and Tien Shinhan respectively. The two maintain a friendly rivalry. * Space travel has become more commonplace with the general populous publicly aware of alien life in the galaxy. However, it is still rare for humans to travel offworld.